Madora Aspira/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Maodra with his passive looks on fighting, many of his fighting abilities and powers haven't been seen as of yet. However he has shown to have a great intelligences and he had been known to play with his opponents. He also has a great ability in handling money, he revealed that he has shown that he is able to tell how much money he has just by the weight of it. Weapon Madora uses a trident that is similar to a spear, he had crafted it with a water dial on the end of the spear. He uses several water base attacks and this is useful against devil fruit user. But this weapon has shown to be a dual edge blade, Madora also can be in danger if he raises the water level to much. Fighting Style Mizuyari Kenpo (水槍, Literally Meaning "Water Spear Style") is the style that Madora had developed with his spear, he uses several water based attacks and spear based attacks. Of course this kenpo is both a blessing and curse, Madora as a devil fruit user is in danger if the water level gets to high. *'Drills'-he does not really name his techniques making it much faster and easier. He although does have a basic understand of each different forms of water. He is able to bend the water into shapes and forms, such as a drill like whirl around his spear. Then the spear can act much like a drill, being able to dig into an opponent’s skin and even going down into the bones of the opponent. *'Waves'-Madora is able to gather massive amount of water all one time and then create a massive title wave to blow away enemies. He can also make smaller waves to use against others and he has been to be able to ride these waves. He can be able to even use a reverse version of this as well, by the water that is around the area. He can control it to grab onto opponents and draw them closer to him. *'Bullets'-Madora fires a orb of water at high speeds at opponents. *'Moons'-firing a crescent shaped blades and are able to spin. He is able to throw these blades and them acting like a water jet stream being able to cut through almost any material. Although he can be able to cut through other liquids but he can be to clash with any blade or weapon. *'Pillars'- by forming his water into a long pillar like shape, he can make the water shoot up out of the ground much like a water geyser. Being able to shoot away opponents and even some big opponents such as small cars. He can form these pillars into a tornado like shapes to such up opponents and other objects. The shooting them out of the top like a cannon. The strangest thing about these pillars is that Madora is able to keep them up for as long as he pleases. Being able to jump from pillar to pillar for combat and other usages. Devil Fruit Main Article- Jiki Jiki no Mi The main usage of this fruit is rather unique, besides the domestic cleaning of things. This fruit had bestowed powers that allow the user to vacuum up attacks both tangible and intangible. Such as it was shown that Madora was able to vacuum up an energy blade and then after vacuuming it up, he was able to blow out and back at the opponent. The next usage was for storage, he has shown to have sucked up several weapons from his own to allies weapons. He could even vacuum up humans and other living things. This fruit has shown to be useful against Logia users the best, it was shown on Ryba first. During a training session between Ryba and Madora. He had vacuumed up Ryba and left him in his container. So against Logia devil fruit users have shown to be able to suck up said element they are and be able to blow it back at them. The next usage is that fact that user is able to create powerful wind and suction currents, the user was able to get a giant like Yamatoki caught into his suction. Being able to blow away things around in the area, these techniques have shown to be used against the likes of several enemies. Another use that Madora had found for his hoses is to use them like tentacles, he had shown to be able to grab onto items and people. Often he would warp his hoses around his opponents and suck them up like that. He also had shown to able to grab onto this with his suction and throw them because of the suction releasing. He had shown to be able to suck onto an opponent and then jump up high into the air, then dropping them by cutting or turning off the suction of his devil fruit powers. Another more deadly use of this fruit is sucking up all of the air and fluids from the body, Madora had shown that he has become immune to poisons because he has been able to suck them out of his body and blow them out of his hoses. Also for combat usages with his hose, Madora is able to strength his hoses out to an unknown length. So often for surprise attacks Madora is able to allow his hose to travel through the ground, as they travel they will suck up the dirt. Thus why he has little effort of travel through the ground, so whenever he chooses he can have his hose appear out of the ground by his opponent. Most of the time he will have them appear behind his opponent, then attacking them with a Buru technique. Also a more unique usage of this fruit is that, the user is able to survive under water if they fall in. Madora exampled that he is able to suck up oxygen and store it within his container, thus he will have an oxygen source for a short time, until someone gets him out of the water. Of course he still wouldn't be able to move, but he could take slow and deep breath to help him survive until someone comes and save him. This is more of an insurance policy, he discussed this with Donsai originally. He also is able to breath through is hoses as well, so he would be able to be under ground or such for long periods of time. Using the hose as a breathing tube he could survive such situations. After the 2 year time skip, Madora had returned and shown that he had gained more powers with his devil fruit. The main ability being that he is able to now turn his tongue and mouth into a hose. What makes this special is that whenever he turns his mouth into a hose, he is able to have his teeth stay normal. So now is able to grab onto opponents and but down into them, also he has shown to eat that was as well. Also it was shown that if he ever chokes on a piece of food or such, he will turn his hand into a hose. Sticking it down his throat and unchoking himself, which isn't really useful for combat but for everyday life. Haki As stated by Donsai all of his crew members have the ability to use haki at their use. It is still currently unknown as to what types of haki that Madora knows. Rokushiki As confirmed by Ryba who had developed a technique very similar to the Te-Awase, Ryba had revealed that Madora has a Doriki level close to 670. *'Kami-e Odori' (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' *'Kami-e Kanshou' (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. *'Kami-e Genshou' (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. *'Geppo Odori' (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. *'Geppo 'Renda (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. *'Geppo Gouka' (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons *'Rankyaku Nami' (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. *'Rankyaku Renda' (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. *'Shigan Renda '(利益, Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”) ''the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. *'Shigan Sen''' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. *'Shigan Oshi' (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. *'Shigan Subeta no Dansu' (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. *'Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen' (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. *'Soru Tama' (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. *'Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”)- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. *'Terepouto' (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. *'Tekkai Shirudo' (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. *'Tekkai Renda' (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. *'Tekkai Hei' (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. *'Rokuogan Inpakuto' (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages